vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Glove combinations in Vagrant Story
The Glove Equipment progression is marked with weak links like the Rondanche and Vambrace, almost as badly as the Helm line (the Sallet 1/3/3 and broken progression). However, it also has very strong damage Type resistances on the Gauntlet and Plate Glove and Freiturner that more than make up for this. The Arms Equipments line is the only one to give an upgrade for two of the same Tier, in the middle of the progression (a Plate Glove for two Vambraces, a Freiturnier for two Tilt Gloves). Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. Mismatch is a tendency in weapon combination, but a rule with armor; there is a direct correlation between how far away the Tiers of combined pieces are and how high the Tier of the result is, but not the correlation one might expect, namely that the closer they are, the higher the Tier. In fact, it is the opposite; there is a heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low armor piece with a high one. It can be seen when the highest Tier helmet, the Dread Helm, is combined with other helms; the higher the Tier of the helm combined with it, the lower the Tier of the results. There is no word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "A Cabasset and a Dread Helm are both equipped on the Head Body Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Helm type". Combinations of Gloves with Helms will almost always be the material of the Glove; combinations of Gloves with Body and Leg pieces will be the material of those pieces. This is called Equipment Prevalence (and Design Prevalence in the case of weapons); other combinations are ruled by Same Design and Same Equipments principles. Combination Analysis and Table Key * Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Equipment. These are usually marked with + * / Morphs, usually. More useful than it is good. The usefulness depends entirely on the availability of the product as a drop or chest item and the demand for it in the production chain of the third or other Equipments; this is not distinguished when marking it as a / item. ** Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. No marking, as they are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. These can be useful to turn unneeded armor Equipments into ones that can fill in gaps in Tier Progression. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations. * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Morphs or Progressions * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of armor and almost always improve the Type resistances without changing their Equipment or Tier. Equal is not always a good 'value', as this mark is given to products that are the same as either of the two ingredients, even if one of the ingredients' is a much higher tier than the other. Glove with Glove First Tiers with Same First Tiers with Last Last Tiers with Same Arms with Body See Also Body Combinations First Tiers with Body First Tiers Last Tiers with Body First Tiers First Tiers with Body Last Tiers Last Tiers with Body Last Tiers Glove with Helm See Also Helm Combinations and Body Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Glove and Helm armor almost always Morph to Body armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Glove and Helm armor pieces will be the material of the Body armor due to Equipment Prevalence First Tiers with Helm First Tiers Last Tiers with Helm First Tiers First Tiers with Helm Last Tiers Last Tiers with Helm Last Tiers Arms with Legs See Also Legs Combinations First Tiers with Legs First Tiers Last Tiers with Legs First Tiers First Tiers with Legs Last Tiers Last with last Leg See Also Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations